Pain is a major medical problem. Best estimates are that nearly 120 million Americans suffer from chronic pain; at least 10% of these individuals are in serious pain (50 mm or more on the 100 mm visual analog scale [VAS]) despite all treatment. Studies show that many pain sufferers, particularly those suffering from chronic pain, cannot be treated effectively. The effects of ineffective treatment include reduced mobility, limited function, poor sleep and low quality of life. For many, chronic pain is truly devastating.
In addition, current methods for the treatment of chronic pain often have undesirable effects. For instance, the typical oral or topical administration of a drug can result in widespread systemic distribution of the drug and undesirable side effects. Epidural blocks are of uncertain effectiveness and can be only given a limited number of times. Surgery is employed to treat many forms of pain but recent studies show outcomes are uncertain, and surgery is expensive and invasive.
Electricity has been used to treat pain for many years, starting with the ancient Egyptians who used electric eels from the Nile to treat pain. In theory, treatment of pain by electricity or electrical means could have advantages compared with current alternatives, in that it would provide relief in a non-invasive manner without side effects. Currently, Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation (TENS) is used as a palliative treatment for pain. This technology, which inputs electricity using conductive adhesive pads over painful sites, stimulates certain nerve fibers and is theorized to close a pain “gate” between the painful site and the brain. In so doing it blocks the sensation of pain. However, once the device is turned off and the pads removed the pain “gate” opens and the sensation of pain returns. Thus TENS, while useful in treating pain in the short-term, does not have a lasting effect.
What is needed is a method of treating pain that is long-lasting, and that does not have the drawbacks of current treatment methods such as surgery, epidural blocks or drugs.